


You're Dead To Me

by TenSheets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Disownment, Gen, Post-Betrayal, Thunder and Lightning, being kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSheets/pseuds/TenSheets
Summary: "I still love you, Grandpa!""You're fucking dead to me."Fundy comes home after Techno's execution. Philza doesn't think this can be Fundy's home anymore.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	You're Dead To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: being kicked out, mentions of major character death, mentions of execution, yelling, mentions of abandonment

Fundy walked home, drenched to the bone. The rain glued his clothes to his fur; his arms were crossed tight to his chest in an effort to conserve body heat. He walked up the rain-slick steps and stopped when he found himself in front of Phil’s front door. He hesitated. 

Phil wouldn’t kick him out, would he? Even after the events of today, surely he wouldn’t disown Fundy. He was his grandson, after all. No, no, he wouldn’t… Right?

He pushed open the door and trudged inside, leaving small puddles on the floorboards where he stepped. His tail twitched nervously around his feet. 

“Hey, who-! _Oh_.”

Fundy looked over to the top of the ladder and saw Philza crouched down and looking at him like he was something the cat had dragged in. 

“Fundy,” Phil said, like one might say the name of their least favourite type of dipping sauce. 

“Hey, Grandpa…” Fundy replied sheepishly, with a poor attempt at a smile and a hand raised in greeting that he regretted the moment he started to move it, leading to the gesture wilting like the flowers on Phil’s window box, beaten down by the rain. Thunder boomed through the night. Phil surveyed him and Fundy reached up to rub the back of his neck. 

“What are you doing here?” Phil asked with a tone that told Fundy that he already knew why he was here but wanted to hear it from him first. Fundy’s hopes of forgiveness sunk. His hand drooped to his side.

“It’s… it’s raining,” He said, looking out the window to the downpour. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. ‘Because I don’t have anywhere else to go?’ ‘Because Eret abandoned me mere days after promising to be there for me?’ ‘Because you’re all I have left?’ ‘Because this is my home’?

“I see that,” Phil replied evenly. Lightning flashed and it cast Phil’s face into harsh, white light for a moment, reflecting in his eyes. 

“Look, I know that a lot of things happened today,” Fundy began, hoping that cutting to the chase would save him. “But-”

“But what?” Phil interrupted coldly. “But now you need me so I should just pretend that you didn’t rob me and put under house arrest?”

Guilt curled up in Fundy’s stomach. He felt like he was a kid again and Wilbur had found out that he’d broken his favourite guitar. 

“Phil, please. I.. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“That’s not my problem.”

To say that that hurt would be an understatement. It was a punch in the gut. It was a crossbow bolt buried deep in his heart.  When Philza had arrived in the Dream SMP, he’d thought that finally, they’d be someone to look after him. Someone that wouldn’t leave. And now he was and the worst part, was that Fundy couldn’t even blame him for it. This was his own doing. He knew it was.

“I’m sorry,” He said, his voice cracking. “I didn’t…” He trailed off when he realized that he had no idea how he was going to finish that sentence.

“Sorry doesn’t fix this,” Phil told him. Phil looked to the storm outside. He shook his head. 

“Sorry doesn’t reverse the execution,” He said as he looked back to Fundy. “It doesn’t get this ankle monitor off or lift my house arrest. It doesn’t re-hide the compass or erase what you did to Techno. It doesn’t fix anything, Fundy.”

“But… you’re my grandfather,” Fundy said. He could feel his whole world come falling apart. This wasn’t fair. He thought that he could trust Phil and now he was leaving him too?

Thunder boomed; his fur stood on end. Fear darted through him like the lighting that slashed through the night. What would he do if Phil kicked him out? Where would he go? He didn’t even know if he’d make it to Eret’s castle in this weather, if the king would even take him in.

“How do you think I feel?” Phil said, his voice suddenly sharp. He stood up. “My own grandson came into my house -  _ our _ house - and smashed the windows, threatened me, and then went off to  _ execute my  _ **_son!_ ** _ ” _

He climbed down a rung of the ladder and jumped the rest of the way. Fundy took a step back on instinct. Phil’s eyes were filled with disappointment and anger and accusation. 

“I opened up my home to you and I took you in and you repaid me by trying to murder my son -  _ your _ uncle!” Phil said, throwing an arm out. 

Fundy was a cornered animal; with running out of the question striking first was the only path left to him. The fear turned to anger as quickly as a match turned to flame when snapped across stone.

“Right. Cause I can’t forget for even a moment that I’m not as important to you as your precious Technoblade,” Fundy spat. 

“Oh my god, that’s not what this is about!”    
“You’re not denying it I see!”

“YOU TRIED TO KILL MY SON!” Phil bellowed. “YOU TOOK SOMETHING THAT MY SON GAVE ME OUT OF TRUST AND LOVE- THE ONLY SON THAT I’M STILL ON SEMI-OKAY TERMS WITH, I MIGHT ADD - AND YOU USED IT TO  _ KIDNAP AND MURDER HIM _ !” 

Fundy’s ears rang. He stared at Philza. He felt like he was in shock. He’d never heard him yell before. Phil roughly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Phil…” Fundy said, reaching out. The anger had vanished and in its place was only grief. “I’m sorry, Phil.”

“Just get out of my house,” Gruffly, Phil said to the storm outside. Fundy’s arm dropped. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. 

He fled back out into the rain.


End file.
